On the Streets, Feeling Run Deep
by Girlie14
Summary: When a murderer is on the loose in Miami and the his murders are getting higher Horatio is forced to send in one of his own as bait. How well certain team member's feel about his decision. What will happen when the plan goes down hill? EC. R
1. Chapter 1

The team was all gathered in the break room to discuss a new case. The man was still out there and most likely hunting his next victim. As far as the team knew it was a 30 to 40 year old man who kid napped and raped young women found on the streets late at night on street corners. Three cases have been reported and there was one survivor who was beaten unconscious. She died on the way to the hospital. For some reason the team was getting squeamish waiting for this case and it was making them all uncomfortable. Horatio walked in and shut the door behind him. He removed his sunglasses and sat next to Tripp on the couch.

"As you all know we have an open case that needs to be closed before more lives are lost." Horatio started. "We haven't gotten a single usable piece of evidence against this man so I'm insisting that we send in one of our workers undercover. Who better to catch a criminal then of of Miami's best. He won't see it coming." Horatio finished awaiting his teams reaction.

"H what are you talking about?" Ryan asked, scooting forward on his chair.

"What I'm saying is that we send in Calleigh." Horatio finished while looking at Calleigh. She raised an eyebrow at his sudden decision.

"Whoa why send in Calleigh, why not a professional undercover agent?" Eric asked standing from his seat.

"Because hiring an agent takes money and time and our job is to get criminals off the streets as soon as possible." Horatio explained.

"But why not just," Eric started making excuses and was cut off by Calleigh.

"Well its about 9 now so why don't we just get this done tonight?" Calleigh pointed out.

"I think that's a good idea. That gives us about three hours to get all our equipments and people set up." Horatio finished as he and Calleigh headed toward the middle of the room.

"This is crazy. She could get hurt. She's not trained for this." Eric stated nervously.

"Eric calm down she'll be fine. We'll have him cuffed before he can even speak to her." Ryan tried to calm Eric down. Calleigh looked over her shoulder just in time to lock eyes with him. He looked scared and worried. How she should look, but when he looked at her she was totally calm.

"You will need to change your clothes however and Natalia can help you with makeup." Horatio continued the conversation. Calleigh only heard bits and pieces.

"Excuse me? Makeup and change of clothes? What's wrong with how I look now?" Calleigh asked, slightly offended.

"Nothing. But we believe we found something all the victims have in common." Horatio tried to explain.

"And that was. What they were all 20 some and had blonde hair." Calleigh grew confused.

"Yes but we learned from a friend of victim A that they were all prostitutes." Horatio finished. Calleigh and Eric's jaw's dropped simultaneously.

"You expect her to go in as a prostitute?" Eric almost shouted. His eyes wide and his mouth wide open. Calleigh looked the same.

"Well we just need her to get into the car and as soon as he makes a move insisting murder we," Horatio explained the plan but was cut off.

"H there's no way your letting her get into his car. I'm not allowing it. This is insane!" Eric protested.

"Mr. Delko I'm afraid that's not you decision." Horatio added as he lead Calleigh by the elbow to the door. Calleigh whispered something to Horatio and he nodded and waited outside the room. She walked over to Eric who was now pacing the room.

"Eric," Calleigh started while standing in his path. He stopped and grabbed her hands.

"Calleigh please don't go. You don't know what he's capable of. What if something goes wrong in the plan?" Eric fired off questions.

"Eric I'll be fine. Look I have to go get a makeover but when I'm done would you come help me with my ear piece and mic?" Calleigh asked taking a step closer.

"Yeah I guess." Eric mumbled. Calleigh laid a hand on his check and walked away with Horatio by her side. It had been an hour and Eric finally received a text so he speed walked to the equipment room to meet Calleigh. He walked in and saw a thin figure wearing a dirty baggy grey shirt and a short torn skirt. Ruffled hair and he could see from the side of her she had a bruised eye.

"Excuse me ma'am but you need to have a visitors pass to be in here." Eric said kindly as the woman turned around he gaped at the person he saw. Calleigh Duquense.

"How do I look?" Calleigh asked playfully. Tugging down her already short skirt and attempting to rub off some of the bruise on her face.

"Well not to be rude but you look like a prostitute. Eric said with a smile. "So anyways just put this in your ear and put this to the inside of your shirt." Eric said as he handed her the two pieces of equipment. She did as she was told and left at 11 with the team. They dropped her off a block away and drove as far away as they could while keep in eye distance. Eric and Ryan where on the opposite side of the street where Calleigh was located pretending to be in a very deep conversation. Eric looking over at her more then needed but just as he did the 14th time there suspect walked by and stopped at Calleigh. Eric's heart stopped and realized he was staring when Wolfe nudged him.

"Suspect spotted." Ryan spoke into his mic. To Horatio who was located at the end of the ally in his hummer with Tripp.

"Keep your eyes open for his car a license plate." Horatio responded.

"Got it." Ryan replied. It was when he looked back he saw Calleigh walking with the man with his hand around her waist whispering things in her ear. Eric clenched his fist.

"Suspect and Calleigh are moving north toward a black SUV. H Calleigh would never let someone hold onto her like that something's wrong." Eric talked threw Ryan's mic.

"I know, follow them." Horatio ordered. It was when he heard a scream that he knew something was going wrong. Terribly wrong.

R&R! Find out what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

He turned around and saw a black SUV speed off and withen seconds the Hummer was on their tail after them. Eric let out a frustrated yell and threw around some curses and then sat down. Ryan sat next to him on the sidewalk as he called back up in the direction the Hummer was heading he then called for Natalia to pick them up. Eric was silent the entire ride back to the lab. Horatio and Tripp hadn't returned yet and Eric was walking to A/V to check what Calleigh's mic had said or was saying.

Since the lab had high tech. equipment Calleigh's words could be heard from the lab on the transmitter and they could send out messages to her through her ear piece. Eric walked into the room to see Cooper slumped over the computer.

"I need you to retrive the audio from Calleigh's mic." Eric ordered while taking a seat next to Cooper and watching as his fingers danced furiously across the keyboard. A screen poped up and Cooper rewinded it to the begining.

"The mic is still intact however we can't track it." Cooper stated while hitting the play button and Eric nodded.

"Testing. This Calleigh. And I'm in the car with Tripp and Horatio. Its approximetly 10:30 and I'm leaving the car now. Plan in affect." Calleigh stated. Eric could hear Horatio giving her warnings and Tripp saying good luck and mumble something then the door shut.

"So I'm on the street corner and I see a tall slender man walking towards me. Longish red hair and wearing a raggity old sweater. Suspect appears to have a weapon. Hand is in his pocket." Calleigh spoke clearly as cars could be heard zooming by.

"Hey how are you doing tonight?" A male voice said.

"I'm doin' alright how about you ummm?" Calleigh asked leaving a blank for his name. She was smart that was for sure.

"Brad. Brad Skewl. So lets take a walk." Brad suggested. You could hear a sharp intake of breath most likely Calleigh.

"What's in your pocket?" Calleigh asked nervousness could be heard in her voice. The team couldn't make a move until there was solid proof of a weapon.

"No more questions alright?" Brad said in a rough tone.

"Excuse me would you mind removing your hand from my waist." Calleigh asked politly.

"Listen," He paused his voice now a harsh whisper as his breathing became heavy. "You make on sound and this won't be pleasent." He huffed into her ear.

"Its not pleasent to begin with." Calleigh mumbled.

"Oh so your a fiesty one are you? Just like the rest. Perfect." Brad said with a manical laugh. A door could heard opening and the Calleigh's scream that sunk Eric's heart. Then she yelled it.. The two words that gave Eric all the power in the world.

"Weapon spotted."

"Alright Cooper bump us up to whatever she's saying now I wanna talk to her." Eric ordered sharper then needed. Cooper stared at him for a moment then turned back to his computer handing Eric a head set. Eric listened to the sudio for a moment. No sounds other then soft breathing and then cough then back to the soft breathing.

"Calleigh? Its Eric can you hear me?" Eric spoke. They heard rustling and then silence again.

"Yeah I can hear you." Calleigh whispered.

"Are you hurt?" Eric asked.

"No." Calleigh whispered.

"Give me any information you can about where you are." Eric asked motioning for Cooper to get a pen and paper.

"Well I'm in the trunk of a car and where moving. Its getting hard to breath. I'm not restrained at all and I still have my gun. I'm gonna try and shoot him." Calleigh stated now huffing from her long speech.

"Didn't you say you were in the trunk?" Eric asked confused at how she would shoot him.

"Yes but I'm going to angle it so it would go threw the backseat and hopefully hit the area that he's sitting." Calleigh explained now taking a breath between every word.

"Calleigh that's not safe. You could miss and that would cause you more trouble, just please stay where you are.

"Eric. I. Can. Hardley. Breathe. And. I. Need. To. Do. This." Calleigh replied slowly.

"Calleigh NO!" Eric shouted into the mouth piece but was too late. A fire was heard then a sound that could only be described as an explosion. Eric and Cooper's eyes grew big.

"Tell me that was just fuzziness with the mic." Eric pleaded. All Cooper could do was shake his head no.

"Calleigh? CALLEIGH?!" Eric shouted. Nothing. Just the sound of sizzling and the occasional pop. They sat in silence listening. Her mic was still intact and working but the question was, was she?

R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Cooper try and track her cell phone." Eric ordered nervously. Cooper slid in his chair all the way across the room to another machine he looked at it.

"I ran it a couple minutes ago but now it says she right off the highway. In a field of some sort. Really isolated place." Cooper stated. Eric took the lead and ran out of the building taking the equipment with him. No voices yet. Silence. It was so loud, hearing nothing. Eric was sure Cooper had already contacted paramedics and Horatio so he left out for the place. Eric was almost at the location on a back road. You could tell it wasn't used a lot. The pavement was old and broken with dried weeds sprouting out of cracks begging for water. Eric saw smoke. Black thick smoke. He called 911 and gave them the location. Something in his heart told him it was Calleigh.

The scene was huge as car parts were sprayed out all over the barren field. Pieces of car still on fire and causing breathing a hard task. Eric removed the earpiece now that he was on the scene. He covered his mouth with his jacket and searched frantically with his eyes. He saw a wheel and what looked like a human outline. He rushed toward it dodging burning pieces of car and the smell of gasoline.

The figure was breathing but not making any effort to move. Her hair was blonde but caked with dirt. She wiggled slightly and then moaned in pain. Then she let out a loud yell. Her arm laid limply over her back in a way that wasn't possible for it to bend. It was bloody and broken. It was Calleigh. He ran toward her full speed. He crouched in front of her.

Her face was burnt and her facial features relaxed a little when she saw him.

"Cal how on Earth did this happen?" Eric asked not daring to touch her broken body no matter how much his heart told him other wise.

"I had a perfect aim. I shot, we hit a bump, and I hit the gas tank. Car blew up and I went flying. The guy. He's, he's long gone." Calleigh said slowly.

"Eric, why on Earth aren't you helping me?" Calleigh asked with an attempted smile. Her eyes still closed. She let out a hard cough and then squinted her eyes shut hard trying to get over the pain.

"Well you may not feel it now, but judging on the way your situated I'd say you landed on you side with your arms out and when you hit the ground your other arms smacked down hard." Eric stated.

"So?" Calleigh pushed. "So you probley have a bunch of injuries and I don't want to cause you any more pain." Eric finished. It was quite again.

"This wasn't your fault you know. I wanted to go undercover and I made the bad decision. But hey. One more bad guy off the streets." Calleigh said with another attempted smile. This one a little closer to resembling one.

"And one more great CSI off the streets." Eric returned. Calleigh slowly pushed her good arm a little and grabbed Eric's hand.

"I want you to know," Calleigh paused and swallowed. "That as soon as the medics are done with me. I'm getting a shower one way or another." Calleigh stated matter-o-factly. Eric smiled.

"I'm glad your okay, well kind of." Eric laughed. Sirens were heard very close as the spinning lights could be seen.

"Stay with me." Calleigh said while opening her eyes slightly.

"Always." Eric said back.

It was a long night as Eric waited in the waiting room of ICU. Calleigh had 3rd degree burns on her arms. A dislocated shoulder. A broken arm. 4 Broken ribs. And a shattered hip. Eric stayed 3 nights in her room only leaving once to go to the bathroom. After that he was ordered out by a nurse and came back a week later. He didn't eat nor sleep unless Calleigh said it was okay. And even then it took serious convincing to get him to leave. It was the day Calleigh was released that Eric took his first breathe and already Calleigh had a new case. But this time she the suspect...

R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh walked through the courthouse with exausted heals pounding the ground. Her hair in a losspy bun and wearing a maroon skirt suit. She paused in the middle of the hallway, bent over, and tore off her stilleto's as she let out an irritated moan. Some curls fell out of her bun and outlined her tired face. Eventually she paused again and took of her jacket. She was now wearing a maroon skirt with black dress shirt and she pulled her hair out of the bun. It fell gracefully around and finally found a place to still itself. She met Eric and Horatio half way to the room.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked with a smirk as he eyed Calleigh. Eric chuckled at the sight.

"Like a million bucks H!" Calleigh relied sarcasticlly.

"You'll do fine." Eric reasured her. And with that the doors opened.

She put her shoes and jacket back on and entered the room. She was being accused of murder in the third degree. The now dead mans brother was filing the suit. His lawyer stood and asked questions once Calleigh reached the stand.

"Do you understand what your being charged with?" the lawyer asked. Calleigh let out a laugh and smiled.

"No actually I don't." Calleigh answered.

"Your being charged with murder ." The lawyer stepped closer to the stand and smiled back.

"And why is that?" Calleigh asked smuggly.

"Because you shot my brother you bitch!" The man yelled as he pounded the table with his fists. "Your suppose to be saving lives not taking them." The man yelled.

"Control your client!" The judge ordered.

"I shot the gas tank and your brother was holding me captive. I was saving a life. My own!" Calleigh yelled furiously as she stood.

"Ms. Duquense please take a seat." The judge yelled. Calleigh did nothing of the sort.

"He did nothing to you. You lie. You all lie. He was a good man he never hurt you so why did you hurt him?" The man screamed as he got up from the table.

"Your brother was a monster. He killed innocent woman and tried to kill me!" Calleigh yelled louder then before.

"He wasn't killing them he was saving them from themselves. He had to. He was doing the right thing. He was getting rid of the bad people in the world." The mans brother identified as Shayne now yelled.

"He was a cold blooded killer. He was fully aware of what he was doing." Calleigh yelled her eyes stone cold. The people of the court silent watching the scene play out. The judge shouting orders that were unheard. Horatio and Eric stood by the doors watching carfully.

"Then why didn't he kill you? I know you Calleigh Duquense. I looked you up before I came here. What do you have against people? Is it that your fathers and alcholic?" Shayne pushed with a smile. The judge watched carefully as he approached the stand. Calleigh turned her head away and ignored his words. She locked eyes with Eric. "Is it that your mother abandoned you at birth?" Shayne pushed further. Calleigh squinted her eyes shut. That one hurt.

"You will stop talking about me now. This does NOT involve the case." Calleigh yelled firmly. Shayne continued on in a normal calming voice.

"Or was it Calleigh, when you were raped at the age of 27?" Shayne pushed. "Oh that was only, what nine years ago? I wonder if you actually got pregnant. Or did you get it aborted?" Shayne pushed a sick smile playing across his features. Calleigh looked directly at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"How did you find out about that?" She spat.

"Oh the last one? Because honey that man. Was me." Shayne addmited as he was cuffed and taken out of the room. The judge covered her mouth as she looked down at Calleigh. Horatio rushed foward with Eric on tow. They had known of the incedent but it was all brought back into prespective. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. But she didn't shed another tear. She wouldn't. Not over that man.

After a private conversation the jury had reached a verdict. Calleigh Duquense was innocent of charges of murder. Shayne however was sentenced 35 years in prison for rape and harrassment of a fellow officer.

3 years later the team was still solving cases side by side with their bullet girl stronger then ever.

--


End file.
